


Worth the Wait

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

“Could you not have waited?”

After outwitting Cerdig

Swimming the dam

Alright, arrogant little brother, wait you will........

So for a week

I am as sweet-tempered as honeycakes

And we are simply brothers:

“I’ll scout the river valley Arthur.”

“Another cup of mead Arthur?”

Llud is somewhat amused

I see the raw despair in Arthur's eyes yet do not waver

But oh, all these relieving trips to the privy...............

Then in the stables:

Suddenly spun around and kissed like liquid fire

Arthur in tears

My heart in pieces like shattered Delphic glass.

Lucky there's plentiful straw on this muddy floor.............


End file.
